a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triangular storage containers and more particularly, to a collapsible triangular storage container-based combination storage container that enables multiple collapsible triangular storage containers to be detachably and selectively secured together by means of magnetic attraction to form any of many different combinations.
b) Description of the Related Art
Many commercial folding collapsible storage containers are known and can be collapsed to reduce the dimension when not in use, saving much the storage space. A collapsible storage container is known a fabric container body, a plurality of horizontal top rods and horizontal bottom rods respectively horizontally fastened to the top and bottom sides of the vertical peripheral panels of the fabric container body, and a plurality of vertical rods respectively vertically fastened to the junction between each two vertical peripheral panels of the fabric container body. Further, each vertical peripheral panel of the fabric container body has crossed folding lines. If the storage container is not in use, the user can twist the horizontal top rods relative to the horizontal bottom rods to collapse the storage container.
The known conventional collapsible storage containers are commonly made in a rectangular shape for storage purpose only. A user cannot use multiple collapsible storage containers to constitute different combinations.